


13x06 Coda

by sconesandtextingandmurder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 13x06, M/M, coda fic, tombstone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 00:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12759642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sconesandtextingandmurder/pseuds/sconesandtextingandmurder
Summary: “He’s an angry sleeper.”Dean shoots him a look over the brim of his mug.“Like a bear,” Cas concludes while Jack looks at them both, puzzled.Dean doesn’t bother with a response, only motioning to his coffee to indicate he needs more time. Cas sits primly on a chair waiting until Jack and Sam clear out and then, once the door clicks shut, he moves to sit alongside Dean on the couch.Dean plays it cool, hunched over his mug for at least ten seconds before he takes a drink and settles back, his arm pressed against Cas’s. Two sips of coffee later he’s cradling the cup between his hands and letting his head rest against Cas’s shoulder. Cas doesn’t say anything, but Dean’s sure he can feel the bastard smiling.





	13x06 Coda

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on tumblr [here](http://scones-and-texting-and-murder.tumblr.com/post/167632772316/coda-13x06)

“He’s an angry sleeper.”

Dean shoots him a look over the brim of his mug.

“Like a bear,” Cas concludes while Jack looks at them both, puzzled.

Dean doesn’t bother with a response, only motioning to his coffee to indicate he needs more time. Cas sits primly on a chair waiting until Jack and Sam clear out and then, once the door clicks shut, he moves to sit alongside Dean on the couch.

Dean plays it cool, hunched over his mug for at least ten seconds before he takes a drink and settles back, his arm pressed against Cas’s. Two sips of coffee later he’s cradling the cup between his hands and letting his head rest against Cas’s shoulder. Cas doesn’t say anything, but Dean’s sure he can feel the bastard smiling.

The first night Cas was back, Dean waved his laptop at him, beckoning him down the hall to his room. “Research,” he’d stated, purposefully neglecting to make eye contact with his brother.

Cas followed him, standing stiffly in the middle of the room until Dean patted the mattress, encouraging him to sit propped against the headboard next to him. Once he’d queued up Tombstone, Dean balanced the laptop so they could both see the screen. Dean’s enthusiastic commentary slowly trickled into comfortable silence and, before the movie was even halfway through, he found himself sliding the computer fully onto Cas’s lap. “Finish your homework,” he directed, as he scooted down to lie flat, crossing his arms over his chest and letting his eye drift shut.

When he woke, the room was dark and his brain alerted him that something was missing. When he heard a creak and a click, he had the gun in his hand before he even registered the light had snapped on.

Cas sat in a chair next to the bed, his hands up in a calming gesture. Dean kept the gun trained on him even as his own hands began to tremble. What a perfect chapter of his life it would be if, in his instinctive panic at losing him again, he managed to shoot his best friend the very night he returned.

“Jesus, Cas.”

“I didn’t wish to disturb your rest.”

Dean tucked the gun away again. “Well, guess fucking what.” He lowered himself back down onto the mattress while Cas continued to stare at him. Then he shifted over to make room. Cas shed his trench coat before stretching out beside him.

Dean kept his eyes on Cas’s shoulder, feeling the warmth radiate from him, soaking in his nearness. While his breathing had returned to normal, he still felt shaky. “We…uh…I thought I’d lost you for good this time. We burned your body–”

He stopped when Cas rolled onto his side, gathering Dean in his arms. Dean buried his face in Cas’s neck, and thought maybe he felt the brush of lips against his temple. In the quiet of his room, he let Cas hold him, feeling their hearts beat in tandem. When Dean felt brave enough to face him again, he kept one hand on Cas’s hip, a finger hooked through his belt loop.

Cas was smiling softly now, face gentle as his eyes shone with affection. “It would appear my desire to return to you knows no bounds.”

Dean felt something squirm in his chest, something quicksilver and warm. “What do you suppose that means?”

Cas paused, thoughtful. “I don’t know, other than that we’ve been given another chance.”

There was no time for fear. No time for second guessing or waiting for the right moment. The  _perfect time_  Dean had been waiting for was his to make, it always had been. Dean kissed him.

Cas’s mouth felt perfect against his and Dean tugged him closer, but a moment later they were both grinning too wide to keep kissing. Dean’s grin turned into a yawn.

“Go back to sleep,” Cas said, running a soothing hand through Dean’s hair. “I’ll be here when you wake.”


End file.
